Unnerving Bubblegum
by DaAids
Summary: Finn has some harsh thoughts of Princess Bubblegum and stays in his room, not coming out at all. One day, Finn receives a letter from Princess Bubblegum to "hang out" with her.


Finn remembered the first time he met Princess Bubblegum, she was a sweet, kind, and loving person. Her kingdom was wonderful and was full of life. Being only five then, he didn't think much about Princess Bubblegum and what she does when he is not at her kingdom. Now, Princess Bubblegum seems like more of a secretive, manipulative, and just an unnerving person to be around in general. Even Marceline told Finn at one point she'd have this suspicion that Princess Bubblegum was up to no good.

Marceline knew she had done some weird things in the past, especially when she goes full 'science mode'. Finn and Marceline had promised to not bother her when she is doing science. They have broken that promise, at least on Finn's side. He had snuck into Princess Bubblegum's lab multiple times, and surprisingly was not caught. He didn't find anything interesting in her lab when he snuck in. He was determined to find something unusual in her lab, but he knew he wasn't gonna find anything.

Finn sat on his bed tossing a yo-yo, while looking at the floor. He found a yo-yo on the ground while he was on one of his adventures. The yo-yo didn't have any importance to it, but Finn found it important for whatever reason. Jake the dog was downstairs making some food for Finn and himself. Jake cared deeply for Finn, but some days he does not care where Finn goes, as long as he comes back home. Jake thought about Lady Rainicorn and his kids while flipping some pancakes. Jake thought about them way too much, sometimes he would get lost in his thoughts and would ruin food that would be cooking on the stove.

"Finn, breakfast is ready!" Jake yelled from downstairs.

"Bout' damn time" Finn mumbled to himself as he climbed down the ladder into the main room of the treehouse.

Finn sat at the table and waited for Jake to bring him his pancakes. Jake walked over to the table and gave Finn his pancakes and sat next to Finn. Jake noticed Finn had slept less and staying up late. He was worried that Finn was becoming an insomniac or something.

"Hey Bud, you doing ok? I've been noticing that you haven't been getting much sleep recently." Jake put his arm on Finn's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Jake. I've been having some thoughts, nothing to worry about." Finn replied with a yawn.

"Alright bud." Jake sat up and walked towards the couch and sat down.

Finn finished his pancakes and went back upstairs. He grabbed his yo-yo and started to play with it. Time seemed to fly. Finn didn't seem to care, all he cared about was his yo-yo. Finn was having thoughts about Princess Bubblegum, he didn't want to tell Jake about it. He was afraid he would tell Princess Bubblegum herself, so he kept it to himself. He had thoughts of her being an some kind of evil tyrant, he knew that she was not a evil tyrant. He never knew why he had these thoughts, but they scared him.

Finn went back downstairs and walked to the fireplace. He picked up a picture of Princess Bubblegum and looked at it in distain. He put it back on the fireplace and sat on the couch, he noticed Jake had left. A note was left on the table reading: "Went to see Lady, be back whenever." Great, Jake had left him once again, he would do this type of thing from time to time where he would just leave Finn for a few days and come back like nothing happened. Finn had gotten used to it, so he didn't care when he saw the note.

Something knocked at the front door of the treehouse. Finn walked up to the door, he hesitated for a moment. He opened the door, in front of him was a letter on the ground. It was a pink envelope with candy stickers. The front read "To Finn" in cursive, he knew that his had to be Princess Bubblegum's handwriting. He opened the letter. It read:

"Hello Finn Mertens,

I, Princess Bubblegum, invite you to come to my castle for a hangout. I've realized we haven't bonded in awhile and now seems to be a good time to do so. For good measure do not bring Jake. Meet me at my laboratory at the approximate time of 4:30 this afternoon.

Yours Truly,

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum"

Finn checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall, 3:45. Finn rushed and grabbed his shoes, put them on, and ran out the door. While he was running towards the Candy Kingdom, he thought to himself about what Princess Bubblegum wrote in the letter, 'do not bring Jake.' That stuck in his mind while he was sprinting towards the kingdom. He reached the kingdoms front entrance and kept running on the main road, greeting the passing citizens. Finn reached the palace. Finn, out of breath, knocked on the palaces' front doors while wheezing. The doors were opened by Peppermint Butler.

"Oh my, a bit early, master Finn." Peppermint Butler told Finn.

"What does the time read on your watch, Pep Buts?" Finn asked

"Well, it's 4:21, come on in, I'll lead you to the Princess." Peppermint Butler gestured Finn inside the palace, closing the doors behind him.

Finn walked next to Peppermint Butler as they walked through endless hallways with many rooms filled with who knows. Finn thought to himself how Princess Bubblegum made all of her palace and how powerful she really is over the land of Ooo. They walked up many flights of steps until they reached the end of a hallway with a door with icing-like steel. Peppermint Butler cracked the door open.

"Welp, here we are. Have fun, Master Finn." Peppermint Butler walked down the hallway and eventually disappeared.

Finn looked into Princess Bubblegum's lab. The lab had papers filled with notes all over the floor, beakers filled with chemicals, and a weird chocolate smell to the lab. Finn took a step into the lab, trying not to step on the papers that were all over the floor. Finn had been in Princess Bubblegum's lab before, he had never seen the lab this dirty in his entire life. It looked like as if rats took over the lab and destroyed it.

"Hey PB, I'm here, where are you?" Finn called out.

Princess Bubblegum suddenly appeared in front of Finn, which made Finn jump. She was wearing the science suit she wore the time she made Goliad. She had the same tired expression.

"Sorry Finn, I was looking for something in the lab, I guess I didn't notice you walk in." Princess Bubblegum apologized.

"It's fine, PB." Finn replied.

"So, what are you doing?" Finn asked.

Princess Bubblegum looked at the counter behind her with the many beakers filled with different colored liquid and papers scrambled with notes behind her "Oh, I'm just making some new chocolate serum that could extend the lifespan of candy people who are made out of chocolate." Princess Bubblegum scratched her back walked towards the counter.

"Cool" Finn put his hands in pockets.

He didn't know what to do, he was standing there doing absolutely nothing. It was totally awkward, but Princess Bubblegum didn't seem to really notice. He thought about the time Princess Bubblegum "accidentally" created zombies, twice. He was almost killed the second time when he sacrificed himself when he poured the serum on himself. He didn't deserve any recognition for it because he thought Princess Bubblegum didn't seem him as 'her hero'. Which made Finn sorta pissed off.

He wanted to say how much he loved her but he couldn't, Princess Bubblegum viewed him only as a friend. Whenever he and Flame Princess broke up, he knew Princess Bubblegum wouldn't take him back, especially all the harsh things he said to her when she thought the world would end due to FP being unstable. He didn't like thinking about it.

Princess Bubblegum looked at Finn and pointed to a metal chair in the middle of the room, it was some kind of cushion-like padding on it. He never noticed it when he entered the lab but suddenly it's in the middle of the room, it didn't make much sense to him but he didn't care.

"Take a seat, Finn."

Finn sat on the chair, it felt really comfortable. To be honest, it was the most comfortable chair he had ever sat in. The cushioning was amazing and the texture felt pleasurable to his hands. He did not know what the cushioning was made of but he thought it was some kind of silk, he thought he was wrong.

Princess Bubblegum sighed and put her hands on the sleek counter, she was tired from working on science for most of the day. Princess Bubblegum hung her head and asked Finn "Hey, have you ever thought what life would be like if, let's just say you were a pre-war human and changed into another life form, you were changed into another life form. How would you feel about that?

Finn thought about the weird question, changed into another life form, he did not know why but that part of the question stuck out to him the most. "It would be pretty weird to be changed into a life form, I really never thought about my original ancestors and how their life really was."

"Right" Princess Bubblegum replied. She looked up at Finn and told him "I will be right back." Princess Bubblegum walked out of the lab and closed the door. Finn got out of the chair and looked at some of the notes, they did not make any sense to him at all. They were a series of numbers, words, and shapes with numbers on them. Finn hated how he could not understand it, Princess Bubblegum was far more intelligent and superior than Finn. He assumed that she had an IQ of at least 300 or more. It was an estimate but he was pretty sure of it. He looked at the beakers filled with unknown foul smelling liquids, he knew science can be a dangerous thing at times.

Finn stacked some of the notes into a neat pile. He heard some footsteps outside of the lab and rushed to the chair and sat down quickly almost falling over while in the process. Princess Bubblegum entered the lab with some papers in her hand and a small box. Princess Bubblegum noticed the neatly stacked pile of notes on the counter, "Finn, did you stack my notes?" Finn's head lowered as he answered "Yes, I did." Princess Bubblegum looked surprised, "Thanks Finn." Princess Bubblegum walked to the counter and put the notes and the small box on an empty part of the counter.

Princess Bubblegum sat on a stool near the counter and started writing on the paper she wrote, she wrote for at least five minutes. Finn didn't know what she was writing, he bet it was some sciencey stuff. He didn't think much about it.

Finn looked over to PB to see her scribbling some notes onto a clipboard.

Princess Bubblegum sighed "I know you can see me Finn."

Princess Bubblegum stood up from her stool.

" So you want to know why you are here Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asked Finn.

Finn shook his head "Yeah."

One of Princess Bubblegum's arms were behind her back. The arm came out slowly revealing a syringe filled with glowing green liquid.

Finn stood up from the chair and slowly began to back up.

"Finn, do you know how long I've wanted to do this, to actually perform an experiment on a human."

Finn's voice trembled "N-no PB."

"800+ YEARS FINN, 800 DREADED YEARS WITH CANDY AND SCIENCE. I NEVER KNEW HUMANS WERE EVEN EXISTING UNTIL RECENTLY."

"And the experiment is going to be on you." Princess Bubblegum's started to laugh maniacally.

Finn needed to get out of PB's lab quickly, he didn't know what she was going to do to him, she was going to kill him. Finn tried to open the door leading to the hallway but they were sealed tight. Finn then ran to the windows, they were closed and locked. Finn was trapped with an insane Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum's laughs grew louder and louder as she neared him as he went into a corner, she looked behind her for a brief second, just for an advantage for Finn to hide. He hid in a cabinet hoping she didn't see him go in it.

"Oh Finnnnnn." Princess Bubblegum called out in a sweet voice. "I'm going to find you, and when I do, oh boy." She began laughing again.

Finn closed his eyes as Princess Bubblegum's footsteps grew louder and louder as she began to get near the cabinet, stopped, and walked away. Finn breathed a sigh of relief as suddenly he heard a whisper, "gotcha."

The cabinet doors opened wide open as Finn looked up to see Princess Bubblegum's manic face. She grabbed him by his shirt.

"Oh sweet Finn, you thought you were going to hide in a cabinet, oh man how you were wrong."

Princess Bubblegum carried Finn back to the chait, at this point Finn was paralyzed with fear, he knew he was going to die, in the hands of Princess Bubblegum too. Finn was strapped to the chair. Princess Bubblegum pulled out the syringe from earlier out of her pocket.

"PRINCESS, PLEASE NOT THE NEEDLE." Finn screamed.

No matter how are Finn screamed, Princess Bubblegum was still going to inject the serum into Finn's arm.

A sudden pain was felt in Finn's right arm, Princess Bubblegum had injected the liquid into Finn's body.

Princess Bubblegum walked to the counter and placed the syringe down. Princess Bubblegum walked in front of Finn. She glanced at her watch. Finn did not know what she was doing, everything was a blur to Finn. She kept looking at Finn's eyes, they began to look drowsy, exactly what she was expecting.

"Finn, you are going to take a little nap for a while." Princess Bubblegum began to rub his shoulder.

Finn's eyes began to drop.

Princess Bubblegum began to count down "16, 15, 14, 13, 12-"

Everything began to fade from Finn's vision, he could hear Princess Bubblegum's voice counting down to something, but he didn't know what. His head began to tilt to the side as the final numbers began.

"Goodnight, Finn." Princess Bubblegum said in a sweet soothing voice as Finn's eyes closed.


End file.
